The embodiments disclosed herein and the invention as claimed relates to the installation of tubulars in a well or wellbore and particularly the installation and pressure testing of packer elements mechanically set by force applied to the top of the tubulars. Certain embodiments may be used with liner hangers having or connected with such mechanical set packers, the packers having sealing elements radially expanded by force applied to the top of the liner hanger assembly.